A world's last Hope
by kevinbeck518
Summary: Harry Potter is only world's only hope against the dark lord


**The one with power to vanished the dark lord approaches born to those who have thriced defied him. Born to a pureblood mother raised by commoners and he should have the power dark lord knows not. With the help of his boned mates he will vanished the dark lord. The one with power vanished the dark lord approaches.**

I have to get to James and Lily right away so he went to Godric's Hallow. James my boy thank you for seeing is harry and lily fine. Yes Headmaster they are why do you ask. I just be told a prophecy the one who has the the power to be beat Tom. Great is it Headmaster, I afraid it is harry. What how do you know and let me here this prophecy. The one with power to vanished the dark lord approaches born to those who have thriced defied him. Born to a pureblood mother raised by commoners and he should have the power dark lord knows not. With the help of his boned mates he will vanished the dark lord. The one with power vanished the dark lord approaches. But lily is a muggleborn not a pureblood. How do you know has she got a lineage test done. No she hasn't but I'm still not sure thought. She get one done then we will know okay we will good night James you to headmaster. James what did Albus wanted hey lils why don't we get lineage test done. Okay james I don't know why but okay. Okay we can haed to grigotts tomorrow for the test to be done.

**AT GRINGOTTS**

hello master griphook may your fortunes over flow and your enimes drund in your blood. We are here for a lineage test master goblin, just follow me then poke your finger with with this.

lILIY MARIES EVANS BORN ISLA ELLADORE BLACK PUREBLOOD

PARNETS ORION SIRIUS BLACK II WALBURGA IRMA BLACK NEE BLACK

JAMES CHURLUS POTTER PUREBLOOD

PARNETS CHURLUS ERIC POTTER DOREA BELLATRIX POTTER NEE BLACK

James are sure this right how can i be a pure it just not make sense at all. Lineage test does not lie at Lady potter you are a black and a pureblood. look james at houses you are lord of

James churlus poitter

Heir to potter 902,960,706,071,021 G

Properties Potter manor, Potter castles, villa in france, villa in spain, condo in paris

Business shares 50% daily prophert, 75% nimbus broom company, 100% chudly canons, hollyhead harpies, Puddlemen United,

Muggle businesses 35% disney, 45% McDonalds, 18% ESPN, 64% Walmart

Heir to peverell 113,818,089,721 G 54,000,000,000 S 23,000,000 K

Properties Peverell manor, Peverell castle, Peverll mansion in america villa in spain

Business shares 25% daily prophert, 34% of Leaky Cauldroun

Heir to desamond 234,098,987,000,021 G

properties Desamond manor, Desamond castle, Desamond family island

Business share shaes 25% nimbus broom company, 50% of ice cream parlor, 36% of leaky cauldroun

Heir of ravenclaw 250,000,000,000,000

Properties Ravenclaw manor

heir of slytherin 340,000,000,000,000

Porperties slytherin manor

heir of emmrys 12,000,000,000,000,000

Properties Cameloet

heir of Berlergen 657,000,021,960,255

Properties berlergen castle, berlergen monor, berlergen ancestoral home

Business shares 25% daily prophert, 100% 3 broomsticks, knockturn alley

James we are super loaded and harry will never have to work a day in his life i know honey.

lets have harry do one okay sweethart.

HARDIAN JAMES POTTER PUREBLOOD

PARNETS ISLA ELLADORA POTTER NEE BLACK JAMES CHURLUS POTTER

HEIR OF

POTTER

BLACK

PEVERELL

DESAMOND

BERLERGEN

RAVENCLAW

SLYTHERIN

EMMRYS

MAGICAL HEIR

BLAKE

LEFAY

PENDRAGON

MARRIAGE CONTRACTS THESE ARE UNBREAKABLE

WITH

SUSAN BONES- POTTER( BONES HAVE BEEN BREACH SO THEY LOSE EVERYTHING INCLUDING THEIR SEATS ON THE WIZENGAMOT FOR BREACH WITH HOUSE LONGBOTTON)

MARIETTA EDGECOMBE-DESAMOND

CHRISTINA PREWETT- PEVERELL

VEGA MALFOY- SLTHERIN

PENELOPE CLEARWATER- RAVENCLAW

CELETSE LESTRANGE- BERLERGEN

CASSIOPEIA BLACK- TOO OLD BUT CAN GET OUT IF HAVE SEXUAL RELATIONSHIPS WITH HIM ON 11TH BIRTHDAY.

CARA MCGONALL- EMMRYS

James does he really have to accecpt all this marriage contracts with girls I do like one bit, I lily flower but he has no other choice than die.


End file.
